The invention relates to polycyclic dihydrothiazoles and their physiologically acceptable salts and physiologically functional derivatives. The polycyclic dihydrothiazoles are useful in the treatment and prophylaxis of obesity and type II diabetes.
Thiazolidine derivatives having anorectic action have already been described in the prior art (Austrian Patent No. 365181).
The invention is based on the object of making available further compounds which display a therapeutically utilizable anorectic action.
The invention relates to compounds of the formula I: 
in which
Y is selected from the group consisting of a direct bond, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94;
X is selected from the group consisting of CH2, CH(CH3), CH(C2H5), CH(C3H7), and CH(C6H5);
R1, R1xe2x80x2 are independently selected from the group consisting of H, F, Cl, Br, I, CF3, NO2, CN, COOH, COO(C1-6)alkyl, CONH2, CONH(C1-6)alkyl, CON[(C1-6)alkyl]2, (C1-6)alkyl, (C2-C6)-alkenyl, (C2-C6)-alkynyl, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl,
wherein one or more of the hydrogens in the alkyl moieties may be optionally replaced by fluorine,
or a hydrogen may be optionally replaced by OH, OC(O)CH3, OC(O)H, Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Ph, NH2, NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH3 or N(COOCH2Ph)2,
xe2x80x83SO2xe2x80x94NH2, SO2NH(C1-C6)-alkyl, SO2N[(C1-C6)-alkyl]2, Sxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, Sxe2x80x94(CH2)n-phenyl, SOxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, SOxe2x80x94(CH2)n-phenyl, SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, SO2xe2x80x94(CH2)n-phenyl,
where n is 0-6 and wherein the phenyl radical is optionally substituted in up to two positions by F, Cl, Br, OH, CF3, NO2, CN, OCF3, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, (C1-C6)-alkyl, or NH2;
xe2x80x83NH2, NHxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, N((C1-C6)-alkyl2, NH(C1-C7)-acyl, phenyl, biphenyl, Oxe2x80x94(CH2)n-phenyl, where n is 0-6, 1- or 2-naphthyl, 2-, 3- or 4-pyridyl, 2- or 3-furanyl, 2- or 3-thienyl,
wherein the phenyl, biphenyl, naphthyl, pyridyl, furanyl or thienyl rings may be independently optionally substituted up to 3 times by F, Cl, Br, I, OH, CF3, NO2, CN, OCF3, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, (C1-C6)-alkyl, NH2, NH(C1-C6)-alkyl, N((C1-C6)-alkyl)2, SO2xe2x80x94CH3, COOH, COOxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, or CONH2;
xe2x80x831,2,3-triazol-5-yl, wherein the triazole ring may be optionally substituted in the 1-, 2- or 3-position by methyl or benzyl; and tetrazol-5-yl, wherein the tetrazole ring may be optionally substituted in the 1- or 2-position by methyl or benzyl;
R2 is selected from the group consisting of H, (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C3-C6)-cycloalkyl, (CH2)n-phenyl, (CH2)n-thienyl, (CH2)n-pyridyl, (CH2) n-furyl, C(O)xe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, C(O)xe2x80x94(C3-C6)-cycloalkyl, C(O)xe2x80x94(CH2)n-phenyl, C(O)xe2x80x94(CH2)n-thienyl, C(O)xe2x80x94(CH2)n-pyridyl and C(O)xe2x80x94(CH2)n-furyl, where n is 0-5,
wherein the phenyl, thienyl, pyridyl, or furyl ring may be optionally substituted up to two times by Cl, F, CN, CF3, (C1-C3)-alkyl, OH or Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl;
R3 is selected from the group consisting of H, (C1-C6)-alkyl, F, CN, N3, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, (CH2)n-phenyl, (CH2)n-thienyl, (CH2) n-pyridyl and (CH2)n-furyl, where n is 0-5,
wherein the phenyl, thienyl, pyridyl, or furyl ring may be optionally substituted up to two times by Cl, F, CN, CF3, (C1-C3)-alkyl, OH or Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, (C2-C6)-alkynyl, (C2-C6)-alkenyl, C(O)OCH3, C(O)OCH2CH3, C(O)OH, C(O)NH2, C(O)NHCH3, C(O)N(CH3)2, or OC(O)CH3;
R4 is selected from the group consisting of (C8-C16)-cycloalkyl,
wherein one or more hydrogens of the alkyl moiety may be optionally replaced by fluorine,
or a hydrogen may be optionally replaced by OH, OC(O)CH3, OC(O)H, Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Ph or Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl;
xe2x80x83(CH2)nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94R8, where n is 1-6, except for when (CH2)nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94R8 is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2-phenyl, then the phenyl moiety is unsubstituted; and
xe2x80x83(CH2)rxe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94R9, where r is 1-6;
A is selected from the group consisting of O, S, SO and SO2;
B is selected from the group consisting of NH, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, NCHO and N(COxe2x80x94CH3);
R8 is selected from the group consisting of (C5-C24)-alkyl, (C3-C10)-cycloalkyl,
wherein one or more hydrogens of the alkyl radical may be optionally replaced by fluorine,
or a hydrogen may be optionally replaced by OH, OC(O)CH3, OC(O)H, Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Ph or Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl; and
xe2x80x83(CH2)m-aryl, where m is 0-6 and aryl is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, naphthyl, biphenyl, thienyl and pyridyl;
wherein the aryl moiety may be optionally substituted up to two times by F, Cl, Br, OH, CF3, NO2, CN, OCF3, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, Sxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, SOxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, SO2xe2x80x94NH2, SO2xe2x80x94NH(C1-C8-alkyl), SO2xe2x80x94N(C1-C8-alkyl)2, SO2xe2x80x94NH(C3-C8-cycloalkyl), SO2xe2x80x94N(C3-C8-cycloalkyl)2, (CH2)mxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NH2, (CH2)mxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, (CH2)mxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94N ((C1-C6)-alkyl)2, where m is 1-6, SO2xe2x80x94N(xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94N(CH3)2), (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C3-C6)-cycloalkyl, COOH, COO(C1-C6)alkyl, COO(C3-C6)cycloalkyl, CONH2, CONH(C1-C6)alkyl, CON[(C1-C6)alkyl]2, CONH(C3-C6) cycloalkyl, NH2, NH(C1-C6)-alkyl, N(C1-C6-alkyl)2, NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, NHxe2x80x94CO-phenyl, NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C8-alkyl), N(C1-C6-alkyl)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C8-alkyl), NHxe2x80x94SO2-phenyl,
wherein the phenyl ring may be optionally substituted up to two times by F, Cl, CN, OH, (C1-C6)-alkyl, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, CF3, COOH, COO(C1-C6)-alkyl or CONH2,
pyrrolidin-1-yl, morpholin-1-yl, piperidin-1-yl, piperazin-1-yl, 4-methylpiperazin-1-yl, (CH2)p-phenyl, Oxe2x80x94(CH2)p-phenyl, Sxe2x80x94(CH2)p-phenyl or SO2-(CH2)p-phenyl, where p is 0-3;
R9 is (CH2)m-aryl, where m is 0-6 and aryl is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, naphthyl, biphenyl, thienyl and pyridyl;
wherein the aryl moiety may be optionally substituted up to two times by F, Cl, Br, OH, CF3, NO2, CN, OCF3, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, Sxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, SOxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, SO2xe2x80x94NH2, SO2xe2x80x94NH(C1-C8-alkyl), SO2xe2x80x94N(C1-C8-alkyl)2, SO2xe2x80x94NH(C3-C8-cycloalkyl), SO2xe2x80x94N(C3-C8-cycloalkyl)2, (CH2)mxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NH2, (CH2)mxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, (CH2) mxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94N((C1-C6)-alkyl)2, where m is 1-6, SO2xe2x80x94N(xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94N (CH3)2), (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C3-C6)-cycloalkyl, COOH, COO(C1-C6)alkyl, COO(C3-C6)cycloalkyl, CONH2, CONH(C1-C6)alkyl, CON[(C1-C6)alkyl]2, CONH(C3-C6)cycloalkyl, NH2, NH(C1-C6)-alkyl, N(C1-C6-alkyl)2, NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, NHxe2x80x94CO-phenyl, NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C8-alkyl), N(C1-C6-alkyl)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C8-alkyl), NHxe2x80x94SO2-phenyl,
wherein the phenyl ring may be optionally substituted up to two times by F, Cl, CN, OH, (C1-C6)-alkyl, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, CF3, COOH, COO(C1-C6)-alkyl or CONH2,
pyrrolidin-1-yl, morpholin-1-yl, piperidin-1-yl, piperazin-1-yl, 4-methylpiperazin-1-yl, (CH2)p-phenyl, Oxe2x80x94(CH2)p-phenyl, Sxe2x80x94(CH2)p-phenyl or SO2xe2x80x94(CH2)p-phenyl, where p is 0-3;
and a physiologically acceptable salt thereof.
The invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising the compounds of formula I, methods for treatment or prophylaxis or obesity, methods for treatment or prophylaxis of type II diabetes. The invention also contemplates administration of a compound of formula I in combination with an additional anorectic active agent useful in the treatment or prophylaxis or obestity or type II diabetes. The invention also envisages a process for preparing the pharmaceutical composition and also a process for synthesizing the inventive compounds of formula I.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention relates to compounds of the formula I: 
in which
Y is selected from the group consisting of a direct bond, xe2x80x94CH2-, and xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2-;
X is selected from the group consisting of CH2, CH(CH3), CH(C2H5), CH(C3H7), and CH(C6H5);
R1, R1xe2x80x2 are independently selected from the group consisting of H, F, Cl, Br, I, CF3, NO2, CN, COOH, COO(C1-C6)alkyl, CONH2, CONH(C1-C6)alkyl, CON[(C1-C6)alkyl]2, (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C2-C6)-alkenyl, (C2-C6)-alkynyl, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl,
wherein one or more of the hydrogens in the alkyl moieties may be optionally replaced by fluorine,
or a hydrogen may be optionally replaced by OH, OC(O)CH3, OC(O)H, Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Ph, NH2, NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH3 or N(COOCH2Ph)2,
xe2x80x83SO2xe2x80x94NH2, SO2NH(C1-C6)-alkyl, SO2N[(C1-C6)-alkyl]2, Sxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, Sxe2x80x94(CH2)n-phenyl, SOxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, SOxe2x80x94(CH2)n-phenyl, SO2-(C1-C6)-alkyl, SO2-(CH2)n-phenyl,
where n is 0-6 and wherein the phenyl radical is optionally substituted in up to two positions by F, Cl, Br, OH, CF3, NO2, CN, OCF3, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, (C1-C6)-alkyl, or NH2;
xe2x80x83NH2, NHxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, N((C1-C6)-alkyl)2, NH(C1-C7)-acyl, phenyl, biphenyl, Oxe2x80x94(CH2))n-phenyl, where n is 0-6, 1- or 2-naphthyl, 2-, 3- or 4-pyridyl, 2- or 3-furanyl, 2- or 3-thienyl,
wherein the phenyl, biphenyl, naphthyl, pyridyl, furanyl or thienyl rings may be independently optionally substituted up to 3 times by F, Cl, Br, I, OH, CF3, NO2, CN, OCF3, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, (C1-C6)-alkyl, NH2, NH(C1-C6)-alkyl, N((C1-C6)-alkyl)2, SO2xe2x80x94CH3, COOH, COOxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, or CONH2;
xe2x80x831,2,3-triazol-5-yl, wherein the triazole ring may be optionally substituted in the 1-, 2- or 3-position by methyl or benzyl; and
xe2x80x83tetrazol-5-yl, wherein the tetrazole ring may be optionally substituted in the 1- or 2-position by methyl or benzyl;
R2 is selected from the group consisting of H, (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C3-C6)-cycloalkyl, (CH2)n-phenyl, (CH2)n-thienyl, (C2)n-pyridyl, (CH2) n-furyl, C(O)xe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, C(O)xe2x80x94(C3-C6)-cycloalkyl, C(O)xe2x80x94(CH2) n-phenyl, C(O)xe2x80x94(CH2)n-thienyl, C(O)xe2x80x94(CH2)n-pyridyl and C(O)xe2x80x94(CH2)n-furyl, where n is 0-5,
wherein the phenyl, thienyl, pyridyl, or furyl ring may be optionally substituted up to two times by Cl, F, CN, CF3, (C1-C3)-alkyl, OH or Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl;
R3 is selected from the group consisting of H, (C1-C6)-alkyl, F, CN, N3, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, (CH2)n-phenyl, (CH2)n-thienyl, (CH2)n-pyridyl and (CH2)n-furyl, where n is 0-5,
wherein the phenyl, thienyl, pyridyl, or furyl ring may be optionally substituted up to two times by Cl, F, CN, CF3, (C1-C3)-allyl, OH or Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-allyl, (C2-C6)-alkynyl, (C2-C6)-alkenyl, C(O)OCH3, C(O)OCH2CH3, C(O)OH, C(O)NH2, C(O)NHCH3, C(O)N(CH3)2, or OC(O)CH3;
R4 is selected from the group consisting of (C8-C16)-cycloalkyl,
wherein one or more hydrogens of the alkyl moiety may be optionally replaced by fluorine,
or a hydrogen may be optionally replaced by OH, OC(O)CH3, OC(O)H, Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Ph or Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl;
xe2x80x83(CH2)nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94R8, where n is 1-6, except for when (CH2)nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94R8 is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2-phenyl, then the phenyl moiety is unsubstituted; and
xe2x80x83(CH2)rxe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94R9, where r is 1-6;
A is selected from the group consisting of O, S, SO and SO2;
B is selected from the group consisting of NH, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, NCHO and N(COxe2x80x94CH3);
R8 is selected from the group consisting of (C5-C24)-alkyl, (C3-C10)-cycloalkyl,
wherein one or more hydrogens of the alkyl radical may be optionally replaced by fluorine,
or a hydrogen may be optionally replaced by OH, OC(O)CH3, OC(O)H, Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Ph or Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl; and
xe2x80x83(CH2)m-aryl, where m is 0-6 and aryl is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, naphthyl, biphenyl, thienyl and pyridyl;
wherein the aryl moiety may be optionally substituted up to two times by F, Cl, Br, OH, CF3, NO2, CN, OCF3, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, Sxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, SOxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, SO2xe2x80x94NH2, SO2xe2x80x94NH(C1-C8-alkyl), SO2xe2x80x94N(C1-C8-alkyl)2, SO2xe2x80x94NH(C3-C8-cycloalkyl), SO2xe2x80x94N(C3-C8-cycloalkyl)2, (CH2)mxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NH2, (CH2)mxe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, (CH2) mxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94N((C1-C6)-alkyl)2, where m is 1-6, SO2xe2x80x94N(xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94N(CH3)2), (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C3-C6)-cycloalkyl, COOH, COO(C1-C6)alkyl, COO(C3-C6)cycloalkyl, CONH2, CONH(C1-C6)alkyl, CON[(C1-C6)alkyl]2, CONH(C3-C6) cycloalkyl, NH2, NH(C1-C6)-alkyl, N(C1-C6-alkyl)2, NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, NHxe2x80x94CO-phenyl, NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C8-alkyl), N(C1-C6-alkyl)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C8-alkyl), NHxe2x80x94SO2-phenyl,
wherein the phenyl ring may be optionally substituted up to two times by F, Cl, CN, OH, (C1-C6)-alkyl, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, CF3, COOH, COO(C1-C6)-alkyl or CONH2,
xe2x80x83pyrrolidin-1-yl, morpholin-1-yl, piperidin-1-yl, piperazin-1-yl, 4-methylpiperazin-1-yl, (CH2)p-phenyl, Oxe2x80x94(CH2) p-phenyl, Sxe2x80x94(CH2)p-phenyl or SO2xe2x80x94(CH2)p-phenyl, where p is 0-3;
R9 is (CH2)m-aryl, where m is 0-6 and aryl is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, naphthyl, biphenyl, thienyl and pyridyl;
wherein the aryl moiety may be optionally substituted up to two times by F, Cl, Br, OH, CF3, NO2, CN, OCF3, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, Sxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, SOxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, SO2xe2x80x94NH2, SO2xe2x80x94NH(C1-C8-alkyl), SO2xe2x80x94N(C1-C8-alkyl)2, SO2xe2x80x94NH(C3-C8-cycloalkyl), SO2xe2x80x94N(C3-C8-cycloalkyl)2, (CH2)mxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NH2, (CH2)mxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, (CH2) mxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94N((C1-C6)-alkyl)2, where m is 1-6, SO2xe2x80x94N(xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94N(CH3)2), (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C3-C6)-cycloalkyl, COOH, COO(C1-C6)alkyl, COO(C3-C6)cycloalkyl, CONH2, CONH(C1-C6)alkyl, CON[(C1-C6)alkyl]2, CONH(C3-C6)cycloalkyl, NH2, NH(C1-C6)-alkyl, N(C1-C6-alkyl)2, NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, NHxe2x80x94CO-phenyl, NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C8-alkyl), N(C1-C6-alkyl)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C8-alkyl), NHxe2x80x94SO2-phenyl,
wherein the phenyl ring may be optionally substituted up to two times by F, Cl, CN, OH, (C1-C6)-alkyl, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, CF3, COOH, COO(C1-C6)-alkyl or CONH2,
xe2x80x83pyrrolidin-1-yl, morpholin-1-yl, piperidin-1-yl, piperazin-1-yl, 4-methylpiperazin-1-yl, (CH2)p-phenyl, Oxe2x80x94(CH2)p-phenyl, Sxe2x80x94(CH2)p-phenyl or SO2xe2x80x94(CH2)p-phenyl, where p is 0-3;
and a physiologically acceptable salt thereof.
A preferred embodiment of the invention relates to compounds of formula I where
Y is a direct bond;
X is CH2;
R1, R1xe2x80x2 are independently selected from the group consisting of H, F, Cl, Br, I, CF3, NO2, CN, COOH, COO(C1-C6)alkyl, CONH2, CONH(C1-C6)alkyl, CON[(C1-C6)alkyl]2, (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C2-C6)-alkenyl, (C2-C6)-alkynyl, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl,
wherein one or more hydrogens of the alkyl radical may be optionally replaced by fluorine,
or a hydrogen may be optionally replaced by OH, OC(O)CH3, OC(O)H, Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Ph, NH2, NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH3 or N(COOCH2Ph)2;
xe2x80x83SO2xe2x80x94NH2, SO2NH(C1-C6)-alkyl, SO2N[(C1-C6)-alkyl]2, Sxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, Sxe2x80x94(CH2)n-phenyl, SOxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, SOxe2x80x94(CH2)n-phenyl, SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, SO2-(CH2)n-phenyl,
where n is 0-6 and wherein the phenyl radical is optionally substituted up to two times by F, Cl, Br, OH, CF3, NO2, CN, OCF3, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, (C1-C6)-alkyl or NH2;
xe2x80x83NH2, NHxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, N((C1-C6)-alkyl)2, NH(C1-C7)-acyl, phenyl, biphenyl, Oxe2x80x94(CH2)n-phenyl, where n is 0-6, 1- or 2-naphthyl, 2-, 3- or 4-pyridyl, 2- or 3-furanyl, 2- or 3-thienyl,
wherein the phenyl, biphenyl, naphthyl, pyridyl, furanyl or thienyl rings may be independently optionally substituted up to 3 times by F, Cl, Br, I, OH, CF3, NO2, CN, OCF3, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, (C1-C6)-alkyl, NH2, NH(C1-C6)-alkyl, N((C1-C6)-allyl)2, SO2xe2x80x94CH3, COOH, COOxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl or CONH2;
xe2x80x831,2,3-triazol-5-yl, wherein the triazole ring may be optionally substituted in the 1-, 2- or 3-position by methyl or benzyl; and tetrazol-5-yl, wherein the tetrazole ring may be optionally substituted in the 1- or 2-position by methyl or benzyl;
R2 is selected from the group consisting of H, (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C3-C6)-cycloalkyl, (CH2)n-phenyl, (CH2)n-thienyl, (CH2)n-pyridyl, (CH2)n-furyl, C(O)-(C1-C6)-alkyl, C(O)xe2x80x94(C3-C6)-cycloalkyl, C(O)xe2x80x94(CH2)n-phenyl, C(O)xe2x80x94(CH2)n-thienyl, C(O)xe2x80x94(CH2)n-pyridyl and C(O)xe2x80x94(CH2) n-furyl,
where n is 0-5 and wherein the phenyl, thienyl, pyridyl or furyl ring may be independently optionally substituted up to two times by Cl, F, CN, CF3, (C1-C3)-alkyl, OH or Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl;
R3 is selected from the group consisting of H, (C1-C6)-alkyl, F, CN, N3, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, (CH2)n-phenyl, (CH2)n-thienyl, (CH2)n-pyridyl, (CH2)n-furyl,
where n is 0-5 and wherein the phenyl, thienyl, pyridyl or furyl ring may be independently optionally substituted up to two times by Cl, F, CN, CF3, (C1-C3)-alkyl, OH or Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl;
xe2x80x83(C2-C6)-alkynyl, (C2-C6)-alkenyl, C(O)OCH3, C(O)OCH2CH3, C(O)OH, C(O)NH2, C(O)NHCH3, C(O)N(CH3)2 and OC(O)CH3;
R4 is selected from the group consisting of (C8-C6)-cycloalkyl,
wherein one or more hydrogens of the alkyl radicals may be optionally replaced by fluorine,
or a hydrogen may be optionally replaced by OH, OC(O)CH3, OC(O)H, Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Ph or Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl;
xe2x80x83(CH2)nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94R8, where n is 1-6, except for when (CH2)nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94R8 is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2-phenyl, then the phenyl is unsubstituted; and
xe2x80x83(CH2)rxe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94R9, where r is 1-6;
A is selected from the group consisting of O, S, SO and SO2;
B is selected from the group consisting of NH, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, NCHO and N(COxe2x80x94CH3);
R8 is selected from the group consisting of (C5-C24)-alkyl, (C3-C10)-cycloalkyl,
wherein one or more hydrogens of the alkyl radicals may be optionally replaced by fluorine,
or a hydrogen may be optionally replaced by OH, OC(O)CH3, OC(O)H, Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Ph or Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl; and
xe2x80x83(CH2)m-aryl, where m is 0-6 and aryl is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, naphthyl, biphenyl, thienyl and pyridyl,
wherein the aryl moiety may be optionally substituted up to two times by F, Cl, Br, OH, CF3, NO2, CN, OCF3, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, Sxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, SOxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, SO2xe2x80x94NH2, SO2xe2x80x94NH(C1-C8-alkyl), SO2xe2x80x94N(C1C8-alkyl)2, SO2xe2x80x94NH(C3-C8-cycloalkyl), SO2-N(C3-C8-cycloalkyl)2, (CH2)mxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NH2, (CH2)mxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, (CH2) mxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94N((C1-C6)-alkyl)2, where m is 1-6, SO2xe2x80x94N(xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94N(CH3)2), (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C3-C6)-cycloalkyl, COOH, COO(C1-C6)alkyl, COO(C3-C6)cycloalkyl, CONH2, CONH(C1-C6)alkyl, CON[(C1-C6)alkyl]2, CONH(C3-C6)cycloalkyl, NH2, NH(C1-C6)-alkyl, N(C1-C6-alkyl)2, NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94phenyl, NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C8-alkyl), N(C1-C6-alkyl)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C8-alkyl), NHxe2x80x94SO2-phenyl,
wherein the phenyl ring may be optionally substituted up to two times by F, Cl, CN, OH, (C1-C6)-alkyl, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, CF3, COOH, COO(C1-C6)-alkyl or CONH2;
xe2x80x83pyrrolidin-1-yl, morpholin-1-yl, piperidin-1-yl, piperazin-1-yl, 4-methylpiperazin-1-yl, (CH2)p-phenyl, Oxe2x80x94(CH2)p-phenyl, Sxe2x80x94(CH2)p-phenyl or SO2xe2x80x94(CH2)p-phenyl, where p is 0-3;
R9 is (CH2)m-aryl, where m can be 0-6 and aryl is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, naphthyl, biphenyl, thienyl and pyridyl,
wherein the aryl moiety may be optionally substituted up to two times by F, Cl, Br, OH, CF3, NO2, CN, OCF3, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, Sxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, SOxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, SO2xe2x80x94NH2, SO2xe2x80x94NH(C1-C8-alkyl), SO2xe2x80x94N(C1-C8-alkyl)2, SO2xe2x80x94NH(C3-C8-cycloalkyl), SO2xe2x80x94N(C3-C8-cycloalkyl)2, (CH2)mxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NH2, (CH2)mxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, (CH2) mxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94N((C1-C6)-alkyl)2, where m is 1-6, SO2xe2x80x94N (xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94N(CH3)2), (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C3-C6)-cycloalkyl, COOH, COO(C1-C6)alkyl, COO(C3-C6)cycloalkyl, CONH2, CONH(C1-C6)alkyl, CON[(C1-C6)alkyl]2, CONH(C3-C6)cycloalkyl, NH2, NH(C1-C6)-alkyl, N(C1-C6-alkyl)2, NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94phenyl, NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1C8-alkyl), N(C1-C6-alkyl)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C8-alkyl), NHxe2x80x94SO2-phenyl,
wherein the phenyl ring may be optionally substituted up to two times by F, Cl, CN, OH, (C1-C6)-alkyl, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, CF3, COOH, COO(C1-C6)-alkyl or CONH2;
xe2x80x83pyrrolidin-1-yl, morpholin-1-yl, piperidin-1-yl, piperazin-1-yl, 4-methylpiperazin-1-yl, (CH2)p-phenyl, Oxe2x80x94(CH2)p-phenyl, Sxe2x80x94(CH2) p-phenyl or SO2xe2x80x94(CH2)p-phenyl, where p is 0-3;
and a physiologically acceptable salt thereof.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, compounds of the formula I are contemplated wherein:
Y is a direct bond;
x is CH2;
R1, R1xe2x80x2 are independently selected from the group consisting of H, F, Cl, Br, I, CF3, NO2, CN, COOH, COO(C1-C6)alkyl, CONH2, CONH(C1-C6)alkyl, CON[(C1-C6)alkyl]2, (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C2-C6)-alkenyl, (C2-C6)-alkynyl, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl,
wherein one or more hydrogens of the alkyl radicals may be optionally replaced by fluorine,
or a hydrogen may be optionally replaced by OH, OC(O)CH3, OC(O)H, Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Ph, NH2, NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH3 or N(COOCH2Ph)2;
xe2x80x83SO2xe2x80x94NH2, SO2NH(C1-C6)-alkyl, SO2N[(C1-C6)-alkyl]2, Sxe2x80x94(C1C6)-alkyl, Sxe2x80x94(CH2),-phenyl, SOxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, SOxe2x80x94(CH2)n-phenyl, SO2-(C1-C6)-alkyl, SO2xe2x80x94(CH2)n-phenyl,
where n is 0-6 and wherein the phenyl radical is optionally substituted up to two times by F, Cl, Br, OH, CF3, NO2, CN, OCF3, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, (C1-C6)-alkyl or NH2;
xe2x80x83NH2, NHxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, N((C1-C6)-alkyl)2, NH(C1-C7)-acyl, phenyl, biphenyl, Oxe2x80x94(CH2)n-phenyl, where n can be 0-6, 1- or 2-naphthyl, 2-, 3- or 4-pyridyl, 2- or 3-furanyl, 2- or 3-thienyl,
wherein the phenyl, biphenyl, naphthyl, pyridyl, furanyl or thienyl rings may be independently optionally substituted up to 3 times by F, Cl, Br, I, OH, CF3, NO2, CN, OCF3, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, (C1-C6)-alkyl, NH2, NH(C1-C6)-allyl, N((C1-C6)-alkyl)2, SO2xe2x80x94CH3, COOH, COOxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, CONH2;
xe2x80x831,2,3-triazol-5-yl, wherein the triazole ring may be optionally substituted in the 1-, 2- or 3-position by methyl or benzyl; and tetrazol-5-yl, wherein the tetrazole ring may be optionally substituted in the 1- or 2-position by methyl or benzyl;
R2 is selected from the group consisting of H, (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C3-C6)-cycloalkyl, (CH2)n-phenyl, (CH2)n-thienyl, (CH2)-pyridyl, (CH2)n-furyl, C(O)xe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, C(O)xe2x80x94(C3-C6)-cycloalkyl, C(O)xe2x80x94(CH2)n-phenyl, C(O)xe2x80x94(CH2)n-thienyl, C(O)xe2x80x94(CH2)n-pyridyl and C(O)xe2x80x94(CH2)n-furyl,
where n is 0-5, and wherein the phenyl, thienyl, pyridyl or furyl ring may be independently optionally substituted up to two times by Cl, F, CN, CF3, (C1-C3)-alkyl, OH, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl;
R3 is selected from the group consisting of H and F;
R4 is selected from the group consisting of (C8-C16)-cycloalkyl,
wherein one or more hydrogens of the alkyl radicals may be optionally replaced by fluorine,
or a hydrogen may be optionally replaced by OH, OC(O)CH3, OC(O)H, Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Ph or Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl;
xe2x80x83(CH2)nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94R8, where n is 1-6, except for when (CH2)nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94R8 is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2-phenyl, then the phenyl is unsubstituted; and
xe2x80x83(CH2)rxe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94R9, where r is 1-6;
A is selected from the group consisting of O and S;
B is selected from the group consisting of NH, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, NCHO and N(COxe2x80x94CH3);
R8 is selected from the group consisting of (C5-C24)-alkyl, (C3-C10)-cycloalkyl,
wherein one or more hydrogens of the alkyl radicals may be optionally replaced by fluorine,
or a hydrogen may be optionally replaced by OH, OC(O)CH3, OC(O)H, Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Ph or Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl; and
xe2x80x83(CH2)m-aryl, where m is 0-6 and aryl is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, naphthyl, biphenyl, thienyl and pyridyl;
wherein the aryl moiety may be optionally substituted up to two times by F, Cl, Br, OH, CF3, NO2, CN, OCF3, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, Sxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, SOxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, SO2xe2x80x94NH2, SO2xe2x80x94NH(C1-C8-alkyl), SO2xe2x80x94N(C1-C8-alkyl)2, SO2xe2x80x94NH(C3-C8-cycloalkyl), SO2xe2x80x94N(C3-C5-cycloalkyl)2, (CH2)mxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NH2, (CH2)mxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, (CH2) mxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94N((C1-C6)-alkyl)2, where m is 1-6, SO2xe2x80x94N(xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94N (CH3)2), (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C3-C6)-cycloalkyl, COOH, COO(C1-C6)alkyl, COO(C3-C6)cycloalkyl, CONH2, CONH(C1-C6)alkyl, CON[(C1-C6)alkyl]2, CONH(C3-C6)cycloalkyl, NH2, NH(C1-C6)-alkyl, N(C1-C6-alkyl)2, NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94phenyl, NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C8-alkyl), N(C1-C6-alkyl)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-8-alkyl), NHxe2x80x94SO2-phenyl,
wherein the phenyl ring may be optionally substituted up to two times by F, Cl, CN, OH, (C1-C6)-alkyl, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, CF3, COOH, COO(C1-C6)-alkyl or CONH2;
xe2x80x83pyrrolidin-1-yl, morpholin-1-yl, piperidin-1-yl, piperazin-1-yl, 4-methylpiperazin-1-yl, (CH2)p-phenyl, Oxe2x80x94(CH2)p-phenyl, Sxe2x80x94(CH2)p-phenyl or SO2xe2x80x94(CH2)p-phenyl, where p is 0-3;
R9 is (CH2)m-aryl, where m is 0-6 and aryl is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, naphthyl, biphenyl, thienyl and pyridyl;
wherein the aryl moiety may be optionally substituted up to two times by F, Cl, Br, OH, CF3, NO2, CN, OCF3, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, Sxe2x80x94(C1-6)-alkyl, SOxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, SO2xe2x80x94NH2, SO2xe2x80x94NH(C1-C5-alkyl), SO2xe2x80x94N(C1-C8-alkyl)2, SO2xe2x80x94NH(C3-C8-cycloalkyl), SO2xe2x80x94N(C3-C8-cycloalkyl)2, (CH2)mxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NH2, (CH2)mxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-6)-alkyl, (CH2) mxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94N((C1-6)-alkyl)2, where m can be 1-6, SO2xe2x80x94N(xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94N (CH3)2), (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C3-C6)-cycloalkyl, COOH, COO(C1-6)alkyl, COO(C3-C6)cycloalkyl, CONH2, CONH(C1-6)alkyl, CON[(C1-C6)alkyl]2, CONH(C3-C6)cycloalkyl, NH2, NH(C1-C6)-alkyl, N(C1-6-alkyl)2, NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94phenyl, NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C8-alkyl), N(C1-6-alkyl)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-8-alkyl), NHxe2x80x94SO2-phenyl,
wherein the phenyl ring may be optionally substituted up to two times by F, Cl, CN, OH, (C1-C6)-alkyl, Oxe2x80x94(C1-6)-alkyl, CF3, COOH, COO(C1-C6)-alkyl or CONH2;
xe2x80x83pyrrolidin-1-yl, morpholin-1-yl, piperidin-1-yl, piperazin-1-yl, 4-methylpiperazin-1-yl, (CH2)p-phenyl, Oxe2x80x94(CH2)p-phenyl, Sxe2x80x94(CH2)p-phenyl or SO2xe2x80x94(CH2)p-phenyl, where p is 0-3;
and a physiologically acceptable salt thereof.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention is directed to compounds of the formula I wherein:
Y is a direct bond;
x is CH2;
R1, R1xe2x80x2 are independently selected from the group consisting of H, F, Cl, Br, I and (C1-6)-alkyl;
R2 is selected from the group consisting of H and (C1-6)-alkyl;
R3 is selected from the group consisting of H and F;
R4 is selected from the group consisting of (C8-C6)-cycloalkyl and (CH2)nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94R8, where n is 1-6,
except when (CH2)nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94R8 is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2-phenyl, then the phenyl is unsubstituted;
A is selected from the group consisting of O and S;
R8 is selected from the group consisting of (C5-C24)-alkyl and (CH2)m-aryl, where m is 0-6 and aryl is phenyl;
wherein the aryl moiety may be optionally substituted up to two times by F, Cl, Br, OH, CF3, NO2, CN, OCF3, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, Sxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, SOxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, SO2xe2x80x94(C1-6)-alkyl, SO2xe2x80x94NH2, SO2xe2x80x94NH(C1-8-alkyl), SO2xe2x80x94N(C1-C8-alkyl)2, SO2xe2x80x94NH(C3-C8-cycloalkyl), SO2xe2x80x94N(C3-C8-cycloalkyl)2, (CH2)mxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NH2, (CH2)mxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, (CH2) mxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94N((C1-C6)-alkyl)2, where m is 1-6, SO2xe2x80x94N(xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94N (CH3)2), (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C3-C6)-cycloalkyl, COOH, COO(C1-C6)alkyl, COO(C3-C6)cycloalkyl, CONH2, CONH(C1-C6)alkyl, CON[(C1-C6)alkyl]2, CONH(C3-C6)cycloalkyl, NH2, NH(C1-6)-alkyl, N(C1-6-alkyl)2, NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94phenyl, NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C8-alkyl), N(C1-6-alkyl)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl), NHxe2x80x94SO2-phenyl,
xe2x80x83wherein the phenyl ring may be optionally substituted up to two times by F, Cl, CN, OH, (C1-C6)-alkyl, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, CF3, COOH, COO(C1-C6)-alkyl or CONH2;
xe2x80x83pyrrolidin-l-yl, morpholin-1-yl, piperidin-l-yl, piperazin-1-yl, 4-methylpiperazin-1-yl, (CH2)p-phenyl, Oxe2x80x94(CH2)p-phenyl, Sxe2x80x94(CH2)p-phenyl or SO2xe2x80x94(CH2)p-phenyl, where p is 0-3;
and a physiologically acceptable salt thereof.
The invention relates to compounds of the formula I, in the form of their racemates, racemic mixtures and pure enantiomers, and to their diastereomers and mixtures thereof.
The alkyl, alkenyl and alkynyl radicals in the substituents R1, R1xe2x80x2, R2, R3, R4, R8 and A can be either straight-chain or branched.
Pharmaceutically acceptable salts are particularly suitable for medicinal applications compared with the starting or base compounds because of their higher solubility in water. These typically salts have a pharmaceutically tolerable anion or cation. Suitable pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts of the compounds of formula I according to the invention are salts of inorganic acids, such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic, phosphoric, metaphosphoric, nitric, sulfonic and sulfuric acid and organic acids, such as, for example, acetic acid, benzenesulfonic, benzoic, citric, ethanesulfonic, fumaric, gluconic, glycolic, isethionic, lactic, lactobionic, maleic, malic, methanesulfonic, succinic, p-toluenesulfonic, tartaric and trifluoroacetic acid. For medicinal purposes, the chlorine salt is particularly preferably used. Suitable pharmaceutically acceptable basic salts are ammonium salts, alkali metal salts (such as sodium and potassium salts) and alkaline earth metal salts (such as magnesium and calcium salts).
Salts with a non-pharmaceutically acceptable anion are also included within the scope of the invention as useful intermediates for the production or purification of pharmaceutically acceptable salts and/or for use in non-therapeutic, for example in-vitro, applications.
The expression xe2x80x9cphysiologically functional derivativexe2x80x9d used herein relates to any physiologically acceptable derivative of a compound of the formula I according to the invention, e.g. an ester, which on administration to a mammal, for example, man, is able (directly or indirectly) to form a compound of the formula I or an active metabolite thereof.
The physiologically functional derivatives also include prodrugs of the compounds according to the invention. Such prodrugs can be metabolized in vivo to a compound according to the invention. These prodrugs can themselves be active or inactive.
The compounds according to the invention can also be present in various polymorphic forms, e.g. as amorphous and crystalline polymorphic forms. All polymorphic forms of the compounds according to the invention are included in the scope of the invention and are a further aspect of the invention.
Below, all references to xe2x80x9ccompound(s) according to formula (I)xe2x80x9d refer to compound(s) of the formula (I) as described above, and their salts, solvates and physiologically functional derivatives as described herein.
The compounds of formula (I) are useful in the treatment of type II diabetes and in the treatment of obesity. Treatment includes either the prophylaxis or the amelioration of the disorder. In order to achieve the treatment, an effective amount of a compound of formula (I) is administered to a patient in need thereof. An xe2x80x9ceffective amountxe2x80x9d is the amount which achieves the treatment of the specified state.
The effective amount of a compound according to formula (I) which is necessary in order to achieve the desired biological effect is dependent on a number of factors, e.g. the specific compound selected, the intended use, the manner of administration and the clinical condition of the patient. In general, the daily dose is in the range from 0.3 mg to 100 mg (typically from 3 mg to 50 mg) per day per kilogram of body weight, e.g. 3-10 mg/kg/day. An intravenous dose can be, for example, in the range from 0.3 mg to 1.0 mg/kg, which can be suitably administered as an infusion of 10 ng to 100 ng per kilogram per minute. Suitable infusion solutions for these purposes may contain, for example, from 0.1 ng to 10 mg, typically from 1 ng to 10 mg per milliliter. Individual doses can contain, for example, from 1 mg to 10 g of the active compound. Thus, ampoules for injections can contain, for example, from 1 to 100 mg and orally administrable individual dose formulations, such as, for example, tablets or capsules, may contain, for example, from 1.0 to 1000 mg, typically from 10 to 600 mg. In the case of pharmaceutically tolerable salts, the abovementioned weight details relate to the weight of the dihydrothiazolium ion derived from the salt. For the prophylaxis or therapy of the abovementioned conditions, the compounds according to formula (I) itself may be used as the compound, but they are preferably present in the form of a pharmaceutical composition with an acceptable vehicle. The vehicle must of course be acceptable, in the sense that it is compatible with the other constituents of the composition and is not harmful to the patient""s health. The vehicle may be a solid or a liquid or both and is preferably formulated with the compound as an individual dose, for example as a tablet which may contain from 0.05% to 95% by weight of the active compound. Further pharmaceutically active substances may also be present, including further compounds according to formula (I). The pharmaceutical compositions according to the invention can be prepared by one of the known pharmaceutical methods, which essentially consist in mixing the constituents with pharmacologically tolerable excipients and/or auxiliaries.
Pharmaceutical compositions according to the invention are those which are suitable for oral, rectal, topical, peroral (e.g. sublingual) and parenteral (e.g. subcutaneous, intramuscular, intradermal or intravenous) administration, although the most suitable manner of administration in each individual case is dependent on the nature and severity of the condition to be treated and on the identity of the compound according to formula (I) used in each case. Sugar-coated formulations and sugar-coated delayed release formulations are also included in the scope of the invention. Acid-resistant and enteric formulations are preferred. Suitable enteric coatings include cellulose acetate phthalate, polyvinyl acetate phthalate, hydroxy-propylmethylcellulose phthalate and anionic polymers of methacrylic acid and methyl methacrylate.
Suitable pharmaceutical compounds of formula (I) for oral administration may be present in separate units, such as, for example, capsules, cachets, lozenges or tablets which in each case contain a certain amount of the compound according to formula (I); as powder or granules; as a solution or suspension in an aqueous or nonaqueous liquid; or as an oil-in-water or water-in-oil emulsion. As already mentioned, these compositions may be prepared by any suitable pharmaceutical method which includes contacting the active compound with the pharmaceutically acceptable vehicle (which can consist of one or more additional constituents). In general, the compositions are prepared by uniform and homogeneous mixing of the active compound with a liquid and/or finely divided solid vehicle, after which the product, if necessary, is shaped. Thus a tablet, for example, may be prepared by pressing or shaping a powder or granules of the compound, and if desired, with one or more additional constituents. Pressed tablets may be prepared by tabletting the compound in free-flowing form, for example, a powder or granules, and if desired, mixed with a binder, lubricant, inert diluent and/or one (a number of) surface-active/dispersing agents in a suitable machine. Shaped tablets may be prepared by shaping the pulverulent compound, moistened with an inert liquid diluent, in a suitable machine.
Pharmaceutical compositions which are suitable for peroral (sublingual) administration include but are not limited to lozenges which contain a compound according to formula (I) with a flavoring, customarily sucrose and gum arabic or tragacanth, and pastilles which include the compound in an inert base such as gelatin and glycerol or sucrose and gum arabic.
Suitable pharmaceutical compositions for parenteral administration preferably include sterile aqueous preparations comprising a compound according to formula (I), which are preferably isotonic with the blood of the intended recipient. These preparations are preferably administered intravenously although the administration may also take place subcutaneously, intramuscularly or intradermally as an injection. These preparations may preferably be prepared by mixing the compound with water and rendering the obtained solution sterile and isotonic with the blood. Injectable compositions according to the invention in general contain from 0.1 to 5 % by weight of the active compound.
Suitable pharmaceutical compositions for rectal administration are preferably present as individual dose suppositories. These may be prepared by mixing a compound according to formula (I) with one or more conventional solid vehicles, for example cocoa butter, and shaping the resulting mixture.
Suitable pharmaceutical compositions for topical application to the skin are preferably present as an ointment, cream, lotion, paste, spray, aerosol or oil. Vehicles which may be used are, for example, petroleum jelly, lanolin, polyethylene glycols and alcohols as well as combinations of two or more of these substances. The active compound is in general present in a concentration of 0.1 to 15 % by weight of the composition, for example of 0.5 to 2 %.
Transdermal administration of the active compounds of formula (I) is also possible. Suitable pharmaceutical compositions for transdermal administration may be present as individual patches which are suitable for long-term close contact with the epidermis of the patient. Such patches suitably contain the active compound in an optionally buffered aqueous solution, dissolved and/or dispersed in an adhesive or dispersed in a polymer. A suitable active compound concentration is about 1 % to 35 %, preferably about 3 % to 15 %. As a particular possibility, the active compound may be released by electrotransport or iontophoresis, as described, for example, in Pharmaceutical Research, 2(6): 318 (1986).
In addition, the invention relates to a process for the preparation of the compounds of the formula I, which comprises obtaining the compounds of the formula I by the following reaction scheme: 
For this synthesis, compounds of formula II 
in which R1, R1xe2x80x2, R3 and X and Y have the meaning indicated above, are activated and converted into compounds of formula III, in which Z is the radical of an activated ester of an inorganic or organic acid.
The compounds of formula III are reacted further with thioamides of the formula VI 
in which R4 has the meaning indicated above, to yield compounds of formula VII or Ixe2x80x2, where, if desired, the compounds of the formula Ixe2x80x2 are converted into their acid addition salts of the formula VII using organic or inorganic acids or salts of the formula VII obtained are converted into the free basic compounds of the formula Ixe2x80x2 using organic or inorganic bases.
Suitable inorganic acids include but are not limited to, for example: hydrohalic acids such as hydrochloric acid and hydrobromic acid, as well as sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid and amidosulfonic acid.
Organic acids which may be used include but are not limited to, for example: formic acid, acetic acid, benzoic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, succinic acid, fumaric acid, maleic acid, lactic acid, tartaric acid, citric acid, L-ascorbic acid, salicylic acid, isethionic acid, methanesulfonic acid, trifluoromethanesulfonic acid, 1,2-benzisothiazol-3(2H)-one, 6-methyl-1,2,3-oxathiazine-4(3H)-one-2,2-dioxide.
The procedure described above is preferably carried out so that the compounds of formula III are reacted with the thioamides of formula VI in the molar ratio from 1:1 to 1:1.5. The reaction is preferably carried out in an inert solvent, e.g. in polar organic solvents such as dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, acetonitrile, nitromethane or diethylene glycol dimethyl ether. Particularly preferred solvents, include, for example, methyl acetate and ethyl acetate, short-chain alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, isopropanol, and lower dialkyl ketones, such as, for example, acetone, butan-2-one or hexan-2-one. Mixtures of the reaction media mentioned may also be used; and mixtures of the solvents mentioned may also be used with solvents which taken per se are less suitable, for example, mixtures of methanol with benzene, ethanol with toluene, methanol with diethyl ether or with tert-butyl methyl ether, ethanol with tetrachloromethane, acetone with chloroform, dichloromethane or 1,2-dichloroethane, where the more polar solvent in each case is preferably used in excess. The reaction components may be suspended or dissolved in the respective reaction medium. However, it is noted that the reaction components may also be reacted without solvent, for example when the thioamide used has a very low melting point. Thus, the reaction proceeds in an only slightly exothermic manner and may be carried out between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., preferably between 30xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C. A temperature range between 50xc2x0 C. and 90xc2x0 C. proves to be particularly favorable.
The reaction time is largely dependent on the reaction temperature and is preferably between 2 minutes and 3 days at relatively high and relatively low temperatures, respectively. In the preferable temperature range, the reaction time is in general between 5 minutes and 48 hours.
Frequently, the compounds of formula (VII) separate in the form of their poorly soluble acid addition salts in the course of the reaction, necessitating that a suitable precipitating agent be added when needed. The precipitating agents used are, for example, hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, cyclohexane or heptane or tetrachloromethane; in particular, alkyl acetates such as ethyl acetate or n-butyl acetate or dialkyl ethers such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, di-n-butyl ether or tert-butyl methyl ether prove particularly suitable. If the reaction mixture remains in solution after the end of the reaction, the salts of the compounds (VII) may be precipitated using one of the precipitating agents mentioned, if desired after concentration of the reaction solution. Furthermore, the solution of the reaction mixture may also be preferably filtered into the solution of one of the precipitating agents mentioned with stirring. Since the reaction of the compounds of formula (III) with the thioamides of formula (VI) proceeds virtually quantitatively, the crude products obtained are typically already analytically pure. Work-up of the reaction mixture may also be carried out such that the reaction mixture is rendered alkaline with addition of an organic base, for example, triethylamine or diisobutylamine or ammonia or morpholine or piperidine or 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene, and the crude reaction product is purified chromatographically, e.g. on a silica gel column, after concentration. Suitable elution media are preferably, for example, mixtures of ethyl acetate with methanol, mixtures of dichloromethane with methanol, mixtures of toluene with methanol or ethyl acetate or mixtures of ethyl acetate with hydrocarbons such as heptane. If the purification of the crude product is carried out in the manner last described, an acid addition product of the formula (VII) may be obtained from the pure base of the formula Ixe2x80x2 thus obtained by dissolving or suspending the base in an organic protic solvent such as methanol, ethanol, propanol or isopropanol or in an organic aprotic solvent such as ethyl acetate, diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tert-butyl methyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, acetone or butan-2-one and then treating this mixture with an at least equimolar amount of an inorganic acid such as, for example, hydrochloric acid, dissolved in an inert solvent, for example, diethyl ether or ethanol, or another of the inorganic or organic acids mentioned further above.
The compounds of the formula Ixe2x80x2 may be recrystallized from an inert, suitable solvent, for example, acetone, butan-2-one, acetonitrile, nitromethane. Particularly preferred, however, is reprecipitation from a solvent, for example, dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, nitromethane, acetonitrile, most preferably methanol or ethanol.
The reaction of the compounds of the formula II with the thioamides of the formula (VI) may also be carried out such that at least an equimolar amount of a base, for example, triethylamine, is added to the reaction mixture and the compounds of formula (Ixe2x80x2) thus obtained are then optionally converted into their acid addition products of formula (VII).
A possible radical of an activated ester Z in the compounds of the formula (III) is, for example: Cl, Br, I, Oxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94(C6H4)-4-NO2, Oxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94CH3, Oxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94CF3, Oxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C6H4)-4-CH3, Oxe2x80x94SO2-C6H4.
The acid addition products of formula (VII) and (I)xc3x97HZ may be reacted to give the compounds of the formulae (I) and (Ixe2x80x2) by treatment with bases. Possible bases are, for example, solutions of inorganic hydroxides, such as lithium, sodium, potassium, calcium or barium hydroxide, carbonates or hydrogencarbonates, such as sodium or potassium carbonate, sodium or potassium hydrogencarbonate, ammonia and amines, such as triethylamine, diisopropylamine, dicyclohexylamine, piperidine, morpholine, methyldicyclohexylamine.
Thioamides of the formula (VI) are either commercially obtainable or can be obtained, for example, by reaction of the corresponding carboxamide of formula (V) with phosphorus pentasulfide in pyridine (R. N. Hurd, G. Delameter, Chem. Rev. 61, 45 (1961)), or with Lawesson""s reagent in toluene, pyridine, hexamethylphosphoric triamide (Scheibye, Pedersen und Lawesson: Bull. Soc. Chim. Belges 87, 229 (1978)), preferably in a mixture of tetrahydrofuran with 1,3-dimethyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2(1H)-pyrimidinone or 1,3-dimethyl-2-imidazolidinone. Hydroxyl, amino or additional carbonyl functions are in this case preferably protected using a removable protective function, such as, for example, a benzyl, tert-butyloxycarbonyl or benzyloxycarbonyl radical or converted into an optionally cyclic acetal. Methods for the protection reaction are described, for example, in Th. W. Greene and P. G. M. Wuts, Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, Second Edition, 1991, John Wiley and Sons, New York.
Thioamides of formula (VI) are also prepared by reacting nitrites of the formula IV 
with hydrogen sulfide (see, for example, Houben-Weyl IX, 762) or thioacetamide (see, for example, E. C. Taylor, J. A. Zoltewicz, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 82, 2656 (1960)) or O,O-diethyl-dithiophosphoric acid. The reactions with hydrogen sulfide are preferably carried out in an organic solvent, such as, methanol or ethanol, those with thioacetamide in a solvent, such as, dimethylformamide with addition of hydrochloric acid, and those with O, O-diethyldithiophosphoric acid in a solvent such as ethyl acetate under acidic, e.g. HCl, conditions at room temperature or with warming.
The examples listed below serve to illustrate the invention, but without restricting it. The measured melting or decomposition points (m.p.) were not corrected and are generally dependent on the heating rate.
The compounds of the formula I exhibit favorable effects on liquid metabolism in particular, they have been found to be suitable as anorectics. The compounds may be employed on their own or in combination with further anorectics. Examples include, but are not limited to, DECORPA(copyright) (from Pierre Fabre Pharma Common name, sterculia), XENICAL(copyright) (from Roche, common name orlistat), ANTIADIPOSITUM X-112S (from Haeseler, common name, D-norpseudoephedrin-HCl), FASUPOND(copyright) (from Eu Rho Arzneil, common name, D-norseudoephedrin-HCl), MIRAPRONT(copyright) (from Mack, Illert., common name, D-norpseudoephedrin-Poly(styrol, divinylbenzol) sulfonate), REGENON(copyright) l-retard (from Temmler Pharma, common name, Amfepramon-HCl), RONDIMEN(copyright) (from ASTA Medica AWD, common name, Mefenorex-HCl), TENUATE(copyright) Retard (from Artegodan, common name, Amfepramon-HCl), VITA-SCHLANKTROPFEN SCHUCK (from Schuck, common name, D-norpseudoephedrin-HCl), VENCIPON(copyright) N (from Artesan, common name, Ephedrin-HCl), CEFAMADAR(copyright) (from Cefak, common name Madar D4), and HELIANTHUS TUBEROSUS (Plantina). The compounds are suitable for the prophylaxis and, in particular, for the treatment of obesity. In addition, the compounds are suitable for the prophylaxis and, in particular, for the treatment of type II diabetes.
The activity of the compounds has been tested as follows:
Biological test model:
The anorectic action was tested on male or female NMRI mice. After withdrawal of feed for 24 hours, the test preparation was administered via a stomach tube. Kept individually and with free access to drinking water, the animals were offered evaporated milk 30 minutes after giving the preparation. The consumption of evaporated milk was determined half-hourly for 7 hours and the general condition of the animals was observed. The measured milk consumption was compared with that of the untreated control animals.
The data from Table 2 is indicates that the compounds of the formula I exhibit very good anorectic action.